


Derek Nightingale

by RavenAurelieChoiseau



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Boys Kissing, Come Swallowing, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Derek Hale Feels, Derek Hale Takes Care of Stiles Stilinski, Derek is a Softie, Fever, Fever sex, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, cock licking not sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 12:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15510021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenAurelieChoiseau/pseuds/RavenAurelieChoiseau
Summary: Stiles has a fever and Derek is taking care of him. Stiles isn't a very good patient, however. He's a horny boy who wants his Alpha no matter what.





	Derek Nightingale

**Author's Note:**

> A quick one shot. Enjoy!

“Shh… you need to rest, angel.” Derek caresses Stiles, adjusting his damp, chestnut bangs. From his position alongside the brunette, his hand rests near Stiles’ heart, the boy’s bare chest inflating just enough to draw squeaky breaths.  
The room is oppressively hot, and both men lie in bed, nearly naked. Stiles is sheathed to his waist by a thin silk sheet and Derek dons a t-shirt and briefs. His sculpted body is silhouetted perfectly by the soft cotton.  
“Baby, do you want a cool cloth? More water? Juice?”  
Stiles struggles to be in his own skin, drenched in sweat and feverish since the afternoon. If it rises any more than this, the wolf will throw him in a tub of ice.  
  
“No, Derek,” the brunette moans, mouth barely moving. “I want _you._ ” Wine-colored lips smirk as Stiles’ hand creeps over to Derek’s bulge. The Alpha laughs, the way he giggles when he finds something Stiles does endearing, breath sucked in hastily and in small, successive bursts.  
“Baby, you’re ill. We can’t.”    
  
The wayward hand shifts, index and middle fingers strutting up the fabric of Derek’s clothing like a catwalk. Circling his groin, up his shirt, hooking into the v-neck, the brunette winks.  
“We can,” Stiles sighs, grinning. “We will.” He toys with the dark growth protruding from above the neckline.  
  
Derek shakes his raven head, chartreuse eyes lovingly admiring the boy below. Even weakened by his febrile affliction, he’s beautiful. Stiles’ cheeks blush a deep pink and his golden skin, speckled in moles, glints with moisture. Cinnamon eyes framed by sinfully long lashes implore the Alpha.  
“Kiss me.”  
“Baby…” Derek whispers, reproachful.  
“Kiss me,” Stiles commands, rolling into him as he pulls the other’s powerful torso near.  
  
Derek angles down, resigned to his lover’s obstinacy. “Angel, I can’t say no to you.”  
The back of Derek’s hand brushes against Stiles’ ruddy cheek, his lips closing over the boy’s plump mouth. The Alpha’s hungry tongue licks Stiles’ parched lips, dabbing into the corner until he breaks the seal and allows him in.  
“Missed you,” the brunette whimpers.  
"Missed you, too, my light. I'm glad you didn't get sick while I was gone. At least I can take care of you."  
Derek slides his muscle against the roof of Stiles’ mouth, twisting and exploring every dark, thirsty angle. Stiles offers his like a reward for obedience and Derek sucks it. The deeper the kiss gets, the more their breathing intensifies. Stiles mews, guiding the Alpha’s free hand to under the soaked sheet. The wolf groans into the boy when it wraps around the scalding member.  
_Oh god, so hot…_  
His own is now straining, throbbing…he can feel the wet spot enlarging where it leaks into his Calvin's.  
  
“Stiley, baby… do you want-?”  
He nods, tugging on Derek’s lower lip.  
“Touch me, please…” Stiles begs.  
“Yes, angel. Anything for you.” His voice is unsteady, expiration laboured. Everything about the boy is lustful and Derek can’t resist.    
“Mmm, baby,” Derek claims Stiles once more, hot air blown through their noses as their mouths devour each other. The hand gripping the base of Stiles’ cock drags the skin up languidly.  
“Yes, fuck yeah,” the boy mews, “just like that.” His hips deliver a small jerk.  
  
Derek’s thumb shyly fingers the slit, the swollen crown spread with pre-cum. Stiles pants, his body aching for touch. “More, god…more. Der!”  
The Alpha busies himself by stroking Stiles’ cock, stretching the skin up and down with strong pulls. Stiles implores him. “Need you. Kiss me, Der.”  
  
Derek's tongue finds a spot on the boy’s neck to savor, a welcome distraction from the tension building in his own crotch. He can barely keep it together, but his pleasure isn’t what’s important now. Stiles is the one who needs relief.   
The vein pulses against his rough palm, Derek’s stroking controlled though the rhythm is disjointed. The more Stiles pleads the harder it is for him to focus.  
His lover positions himself better, stealing over to Derek’s dick. He wants to feel him, give him pleasure, too. Stiles kneads the sweltering protuberance over his underwear with a torrid touch.  
“Yes, yes,” Derek quakes under the unexpected attention. “Baby, please... ”  
Weakly, he works Derek’s cock, the foreskin dragging against the waistband until finally Stiles frees it.  
“Oh Jesus, Stiles,” the Alpha trembles. His gentle palpation is heavenly, and Derek takes out his delectation on the boy, a large purple love bite surfacing where he insists on pecking.  
  
“Derek, ugh… yes yes yes,” Stiles laments, the sensation of alternating nips and licks against the salty flesh of his neck pushing him to his limit.  
The wolf growls, his own tender sex close, skirting the brink.  
“Faster, please… Derek faster!” Stiles hiccups his words.  
Derek increases the speed and pressure, squeezing below until he reaches the glans. The tightness in his belly coils and burns.  
“Stiley, keep doing it, please. Touch me, keep saying my name, I’m close, angel,” Derek murmurs, biting into his lip. Stiles obliges, his delirium fed by fever and libido.  
The boy cries for his wolf. “Derek, my Alpha, Derek… god I’m so close!”  
“Oh SHIT!” Derek screams, he’s right on the breaking point. Stiles grinds his palm up and into Derek’s tip, pressing it into his stomach.  
  
“Derek,” _Yank Yank Yank_  
The wolf bellows, Stiles fucking himself in the Alpha's fist while fucking him in his own. __  
“Derek, oh God Der!” _Yank Yank Yank_  
  
The Alpha applies pressure right under Stiles’ cock head, milking it.  
Stiles disintegrates shortly after. “Derek, I’m coming!” Stiles' lids flutter and his dick jiggles. “Ugh fuck, Jesus fuck!” the boy grunts. The wolf has enough time to bend and wrap his mouth around the twitching cock before Stiles’ steamy release squirts down the back of his throat. The Alpha swallows twice, drinking him down.   
  
Instead of letting go, Stiles clutches the wolf’s sex in reaction, nearly crushing it when Derek's turn comes.   
The Alpha's howl vibrates against Stiles’ member, his mouth still cleaning Stiles' shaft of spunk.  
Alpha semen fountains viscous fluid. The explosion is so profuse it paints Derek's pubes white, some of it leaking down and staining the front of his intimates. Translucent cotton clings to his dense, black patch of hair underneath. It's one of the sexiest sights Stiles has ever laid eyes on.   
  
“Der, I love you Der,” Stiles pants, falling forward. He searches for his spot, the crook in Derek’s neck and shoulder where he always rests his head and feels safe.  
Sticky, sweaty, and spent, the two men melt into one another.  
“I love you, Der bear,” the boy affirms once more, the length of his scorching body flattened against the Alpha’s.  
“I love you, too, angel,” Derek says as he embraces him, kissing the center of his burning forehead softly.  
  
“Will you sleep for me, now, Stiley? Rest and get better?”  
Stiles is already nodding off. "Yes, Der bear. Sleep...rest..." he mumbles.   
Derek smiles, hugging him tighter. He would never be able to quantify how important this goofy kid is to him. Cocooned in the silk sheet, Derek reaches over and turns off the light.  
He counts Stiles' steady heartbeat in the darkness until he, too, is hypnotized and slips into a deep slumber.   
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> I am working on the updates, promise! Thanks as always for your support.  
> Kudo/comment/subscribe if you like what you read! xxoo  
> -Michael


End file.
